Aristocats AU
Aristocats AU is an AU introduced through fanart, depicting the Big Four (or at least one of the characters) as cats. About this AU This AU was formed through fanart of the Big Four as cats. The four are also given cat ears and tails to make them Nekos, which is the Japanese word for cat and is commonly referred to humans with cat features. As the name may imply, most writers and artists portray them as cats that exist within the world of Disney's Aristocats as a template, but this is not required. Popular Cat AUs *Lions *Cheshire Cat *Cat Noir *Cats Don't Dance Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III In the Hijack pairing, Hiccup is seen as a male version of Duchess. He could also be portrayed as Thomas O'Malley, with the Dragon Riders and their dragons as his alley cat friends. Hiccup could even be cast as Berlioz or Toulouse when Valka is Duchess. Jack Frost In the Hijack pairing, Jack is seen as Thomas O'Malley. While Jack living in a "child's body" could also cast him as one of the two male kittens, Berlioz or Toulouse. Merida DunBroch Merida's rich up-bring as a princess could cast her as Duchess or one of her three kittens, while living on the wild side of life could cast her as a female Thomas O'Malley. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel being a princess she could be cast as Duchess or young Marie, as a royal life is a bit like a aristocrat one. The Pub Thugs could also be cast as Thomas's alley cat friends. Extra Characters Flynn Rider In the Eugunzel, Flynn is seen Thomas O'Malley while Rapunzel is Duchess. The Pub Thugs could also be featured as their alley cat friends. Baymax Baymax is commonly seen as a white robotic cat or a normal cat with white fur, due to the bond that the white, caring robot has with Mochi. Hiro Hamada When Hiro is portrayed as cat or is given cat ears and tail, he is mostly seen as a Neko. Which is the Japanese word for cat and is commonly referred to as a half human half cat; a human with cat features like a tail and ears. It is also the same with his older brother, Tadashi. Toothless Toothless is commonly portrayed as a black cat (with a shorter tail or a prosthetic leg) for modern crossovers or when he is featured as Hiccup's pet. Its the same with his fellow dragon allies, when they are portrayed as their riders' pets and as a type of feline that suits them best. Princess Anna In the Kristanna, Anna is seen as Duchess. As a royal up bring is a bit like a aristocrat up bring, so she could also be cast as Marie. Kristoff Bjorgman In the Kristanna, Kristoff is seen as Thomas O'Malley. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art tumblr_myayh52W0X1rjiro1o1_1280.png tumblr_myayh52W0X1rjiro1o2_1280.png tumblr_myayh52W0X1rjiro1o3_1280.png tumblr_myayh52W0X1rjiro1o4_1280.png tumblr_myayh52W0X1rjiro1o5_1280.png Tumblr o31oof15ef1tn15zro1 1280.jpg Neko Hiro by opal2116.jpg Fanart Hijack- The Aristocats.jpg tumblr_ncdowbq1CB1swg0pyo1_1280.jpg Kittens-mine by shadowpiratemonkey7.jpg kitten_vanellope__by_summilly-d9dvo7f.jpg Baycat by rfakonwolf-d8jgc9z.jpg Hiro - neko chan- by tyviri-d9i7jd5.png 0f8e544eab9fd271185d0f8b1e03b276.jpg Meowmax by tanyatinks-d9j9nau.jpg Baymax and hiro big hero 6 by rfakonwolf-d7y54q3.png Tumblr nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao1 540.jpg Tumblr nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao2 540.jpg Tumblr nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao3 540.jpg Tumblr nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao5 540.jpg Toothless (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Kitty20meow20meow20mochi2020205.jpg Tumblr m2u997HlHU1r2qahdo1 1280.png Taffynya mewtonfuzz by rainbowthekitty-d66bch0.png Vanellitty von schweety by rainbowthekitty-d6dcfmt.jpg Vanellitty von schweety by rainbowthekitty-d6677ak.png Vanellope von cat by zoe starlar-d9f5o0c.png Blech! by cqmorrell-d9cattb.jpg Justin x talia by trunswicked-d82hfwq.png Totem of the merfolk toothless by ally the fox 20-d9z47zt.png Best sisters by starspirit5-da6v4eq.jpg C est la vie by starmageasuka-d7lmswj.png 5e53720312648568e94f0f77c8343779-d79cdl2.png tumblr_nk5vjpFYBE1u2fwuqo1_1280.png tumblr_nia8ob7BPA1rnce9vo1_1280.png 12141838_904121802995910_12360169_n.jpg Modern heather meets windshear by nightleviosa27932-daacmud.png Modern heather and windshear by nightleviosa27932-daacpau.png Tumblr nhne57sGvF1u7wjzyo1 500.png Category:AUs Category:The Big Four